Outside Duties
by jekyllhj7
Summary: Jack gets curious when Ianto goes home alone


_**Outside Duties**_

Ianto was halfway out of the cog door when he heard Jack's voice.

"Where are you going? The others have all left." He added the trademark Harkness grin for emphasis.

Ianto turned. "I'm going home Jack. I do have a flat that I go to sometimes." He shrugged.

Jack pouted. "What could be more important? You don't have plants, you don't have a pet."

Ianto sighed. Sometimes dealing with Jack was like dealing with a five year old. "Jack… I just have some things I need to do tonight, okay. I'll give you a ring later on." Before the older man could protest, Ianto turned and walked through the door.

Jack watched Ianto go from the doorway of his office. What could the younger man be up to? Was this some kind of game he was playing?

Jack went back into his office and pulled up the CCTV cameras in the Plas. He watched as Ianto stepped out of the Tourist Information office and slip on his coat.

As Ianto started walking across the Plas, he took his mobile out of his pocket and dialed a number. Jack briefly expected his own phone to ring, but it stayed silent. His curiosity overwhelmed any guilt he might have felt as he turned up the volume on the video feed.

"Hi…. Yes I'm just leaving work now. I couldn't get away any sooner. My boss was trying to get me to stay late." Ianto laughed as the person on the other end of the line said something.

Who could he be calling? Jack cursed himself for not letting Tosh show him how to track the calls made from the team's phones.

He continued to watch as Ianto followed the familiar route to his flat. At least he was going home, Jack thought with the stirrings of jealousy twisting his stomach.

Once Ianto got out of reach of the CCTV cameras, Jack's imagination took over.

Thinking back, he had noticed Ianto had been distracted lately – spending more time on his mobile, not staying at the hub after the others had left as often as before. As the minutes ticked by, Jack's mind came up with a vast number of possibilities as to what Ianto might be doing with his time.

By 8pm he couldn't stand it any longer. Grabbing his coat from the rack by the door, he headed out of the hub. Not wanting to alert Ianto to his arrival, he decided to walk.

Jack stood across the street from Ianto's flat. There were several unfamiliar cars parked at the curb. He had watched several couples enter Ianto's flat. What was Ianto doing and why was he keeping it secret from him. Jack was about to cross the street to confront the younger man, when he saw a police car pull up in front of the building. A young PC got out of the car and walked to Ianto's door. He watched as the PC knocked and was admitted to the flat.

After about fifteen minutes the PC did not come out. Wondering if Ianto was in some sort of trouble, or even working a case by himself, Jack crossed the street and walked around the building to where he could see Ianto's windows. Light shone through the blinds and he could see the shadows of movement. Reaching up he grabbed hold of the drainpipe in preparation of climbing up to get a better view. In his intensity, he didn't hear the figure approach him from the shadows.

"Don't move." Came a man's voice.

Jack flinched slightly as he felt the cool metal of a gun barrel against his neck. He slowly turned around with his hands held up and came face to face with a police officer. The officer was speaking into his radio while still holding the gun on Jack.

Jack smiled. "This isn't what it looks like. You see, I know…"

He was interrupted by a noise from above. Both Jack and the officer directed their attention to the now open window of Ianto's flat. The PC Jack had seen entering the flat was now peering down at them.

The officer with Jack spoke "Looks like its working… got a call in from the lady across the street about a strange man in a dark coat creeping around."

Jack was about to brandish his Torchwood ID, when Ianto's face appeared in the window. "Jack?" He almost seemed embarrassed. "What the hell are you doing?" Before Jack could answer, Ianto shook his head. "No, I don't want to know. I'm coming down." He ducked back into the flat.

Not able to resist Jack grinned at the officer with the gun. "See."

Less than a minute later, Ianto appeared from around the corner of the building.

"It's okay officer, he's not a threat." Ianto waved the officer's gun down.

Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him around the building. "You know… not everything is about you." He hissed. "I am allowed to have an evening at home and not have to worry about you barging in." They climbed the steps to Ianto's door. "You have completely embarrassed me in front of the group.

Before Jack could apologize, Ianto opened the door to the flat and pulled Jack in roughly. Whatever Jack had expected to find in Ianto's flat, this was not it. Several older couples and some singles sat around the room. There was a tea service on the table along with a plate of cookies. At the head of the group stood the PC Jack had seen enter the flat earlier.

Ianto motioned to the group. "Jack, this is my Neighbourhood Policing Group."

Jack now understood Ianto's embarrassment; he smiled meekly at the group, then turned and before giving his most apologetic look to Ianto.

"Sorry." He shrugged.


End file.
